


Sugared Almonds

by ana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Courtship, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Romance, Sports, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trobadora prompt for Bujold Ficathon 2013: </p>
<p>So, how exactly did Galeni go from shouting at Miles over Laisa to being deathly serious about Delia? Missing scenes, please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shepherd/gifts), [KBooklover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBooklover/gifts), [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora) in the [Bujold_Ficathon_2013](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bujold_Ficathon_2013) collection. 



Delia showed Martya the biography she’d found of Captain Galeni. 

“Ambitious man,” Martya said handing back the flimsy with a shrug. “ImpSec officers usually are.”

“Yes, but he’s Komarran,” Delia said, “meaning he’s had to work much harder than everyone else.  You know, he still guest lectures at the university _and_ he’s one of the speakers today at the Kyril Island Poets symposium - that’s where this biog’s from.  I don’t know how he fits this all in.”

Martya angled her head. “What’s got into you?  You sound like a proud parent!”

“I’m just surprised that’s all, I never pegged him to have an interest in poetry too.  I want to hear him speak.  Come with me?”

“What?  To hear a bunch of dusty academics talk about dead poets?  No!  I know you were curious about him but –”

“It’s still just curiosity, Martya, but it’s not going to be satisfied by sitting around.  Come on, it’s only a couple of hours.”

Martya shook her head.  “I don’t know why you’re interested.  According to Miles, Captain Galeni wooed Laisa for five months _and_ she didn’t even notice _and_ he didn’t even notice that she didn’t notice!  When it comes to women he makes Ivan look like a genius.”

Delia sniffed.  “Captain Galeni has a different kind of intelligence that outclasses Ivan many times over. But you’re right, we need to get to know him better, so we should go hear him speak, gain some further insights.”

“What? Now wait a minute! Don’t think you can manipulate me, Koudelka!  I’m _not_ coming.”

*

Duv arrived home, discarded his boots and checked his messages. He stared again at the unopened message from Laisa. It had sat there for four days.  But there was no time to read it now, he was due at the university soon – it was the reason he’d left work early.  Besides, if Laisa’s message had been urgent, she would have sent another.  _Coward._ He swore at himself.  He sat down at the comconsole, opened the drawer underneath it and took out some sugared almonds.  He rolled one between his fingers to release more of that sweet scent before popping it in his mouth. He sucked hard on the shell and prepared himself to see her face and hear about _him_.

But when he opened the message Laisa’s always smiling face was now sober, her sparkling turquoise eyes dull.  A thought leapt with his stomach– _It’s over! She’s realised the Emperor’s not good enough!_

“I never thought I’d be leaving a message like this to you, Duv, but I feel I have no choice.”

Duv sat up _._

“I don’t give up easily on anything, especially my trustworthy friends; I know how rare they are,” Laisa let out a sigh, “especially now.”

This did not sound good…

“I knew my choice would surprise people, but I can’t pretend I expected _all_ of the comments I’ve received from some of my family and…friends.” Her small smile was pained.  “I remember you saying, not that long ago, about those times when you find out who your real friends are, and you hoped you didn’t have to experience that again, but being Komarran…well; being Komarran and the choices we’ve both made, that is bound to happen.” She paused and looked straight ahead, pinning in him place as if she could see him. “Is this why you cut me off? Because you don’t want to be part of my choice?”

His teeth cracked hard on the sweet shell, the bitter almond centre crumbling on his tongue and he swore profusely. “No…You can’t think–“

“I’ve been analysing this to the point where I’ve given it up. I have to admit, I’m baffled by your behaviour.  I’ve tried to speak to you but you won’t speak to me, there are only so many messages I can leave.  If this is a misunderstanding please put me straight, but if I don’t hear from you…well that answers my question.” She leaned forward.  “But you would like him, Duv, if you gave him a chance; you may not believe it but there are many things you have in common.  You _would_ like him.  I miss you, Duv.  I miss our talks.  But there’s nothing else to say.  I hope to hear from you but this is the last message I’ll send. Goodbye.”

 _Fuck! You idiot!_  He called her back immediately and realised he didn’t know what to say! Maybe she wouldn’t answer, give him more time to –

she answered –

he stared and she stared.

“Hi,” Duv rasped, swallowing the shrapnel of his sweet too quickly, he coughed hard, which although embarrassing gave him more time.  “Excuse me, just need some water.”  He sprinted to the kitchen, inhaled a glass of water, poured another and took it the comconsole.  Laisa did not look pleased and Duv decided there was only way to handle this. Lie.

“What’s all this about, Laisa? You know we’re still friends – you know that.” He undid the button at his throat and took a breath, putting the brakes on his speed-talking.  “You know what I’ve done with my life. Do you really think I would have problems with this?  I don’t. Not at all.”

“But I’ve not heard from you in ages.  You left one message weeks ago that you’d call me back and you didn’t.  Ever since my announcement –”

“Busy,” he said, and cleared his throat.  “Busy is all; work and some events at the university, but I’m sorry for not returning your calls, especially at this time.  I can see why you misconstrued it, but you’re wrong.”

“That can’t just be it, Duv.  You’ve always had a million things on the go and you’ve never avoided me like this.”

“It wasn’t deliberate,” he lied.

She examined him with those shrewd eyes.  She looked doubtful.  Damn! He had to give her something.  “Alright, I admit I’m concerned about the fall out for you, Laisa, who wouldn’t be?  He is the emperor after all.”

She waved a hand as if to concede that point and he continued, “But I’ve not been avoiding you because of it.  This is just a coincidence of bad timing.  You know you have my support in this, besides,” he swallowed, “it’s none of my business, if this is still what you want…”

She was smiling now, a proper Laisa smile. “It is,” and the smile became a grin. “I’m so lucky, Duv. I never thought I’d meet my match on Barrayar, and I’m not giving him up just because of the difficulties that come with it.”

“Anyone who knows you wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

She beamed. He ached. “Thanks for that, Duv. That means a lot.” She sighed.  “My parents think it’s too sudden, but it’s not as if I planned it, it just happened, and some people are never this lucky – oh!” She looked startled.  “Duv, I can’t believe how insensitive I’ve been! My God! And so selfish.”

He blinked. “Uh – you haven’t. What are you talking about?”

“This is why you’ve been avoiding me, even if you’d not meant to, it makes sense!”

His stomach blanched; she guessed _now??_ How had he given himself away?  “Laisa, I think you’ve misunderstood–“

“No, I haven’t.  And it’s very good of you to try and make me feel better but I remember now. You said months ago how you wanted to settle down when you found the right one, and how difficult it was and here’s me, not even planning such a thing and it’s happened just like that. And I’ve been going on about him so much! Oh, Duv! I don’t blame you for being put out.” 

And she continued to make sympathetic noises and castigate herself for her insensitivity no matter how much he protested.  Duv gave up. Since she was determined to pity him, better for this than the truth, although it was partly true, he supposed – he had been ‘put out’ by her choice. And the more she talked, as she mentioned all the latest single people she’d met who could have potential for him as a partner, he knew logically this Laisa ship had definitely sailed; he just wished his emotions would process that logic and give him peace.  His wristcom alarm thankfully reminded him of his appointment, and so she wouldn’t think he was making excuses, he told her where he was heading and invited her to come.

“I would love to, Duv, but this is such short notice. I’ve got plans I can’t change, if you’d told me earlier…” But her scold was playful and he apologised (again) for being remiss with his communications and told her he’d make more effort to keep in touch. Realising how close he’d come to losing her friendship, it was a promise he intended to keep. 

A quick shower and a change into his favourite blue suit, and he was trying to focus his thoughts on the paper he was presenting.  He wasn’t nervous, but his talk with Laisa meant he had more compartmentalising to do than usual. Women! Was he ever going to get it right?

*

_Kyril Island Poets Symposium – Imperial University_

Delia left Martya muttering to herself, and snaked through the leaving delegates to reach the front, where Duv was leaving the podium.  She liked him in blue, yes, she liked him very much in blue.  She caught his widened eyes.

“Miss Koudelka, hello.”

“Delia, please.  It’s good to see you again, feels like ages since we last met, but what do I call you? Captain Galeni or _Dr_ Galeni?”

He grimaced as he reached her.  “Ah, you heard that wordy introduction.   Duv is fine.  Did you enjoy the symposium?”

“Very much; your talk especially.”

He smiled a little, at least she thought it was a smile.  It was hard to tell.  “Thank you, and since it was the graveyard slot you deserve additional thanks for staying until the bitter end.  It’s kind of you to say you enjoyed it.”

She laughed, lightly pressing his arm with her hand for a long moment. “It’s the truth but I’m surprised ImpSec are letting you moonlight.”

His laugh warmed his eyes. “Well, I’m not getting paid, and connections like this they do approve of.” There was pride in his voice as he glanced around the university auditorium.

“Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes, until I’m reminded about the endless grading of papers, I don’t miss that; but I’ve not completely left. I still do the odd lectures when I’m invited, and I’m always researching.”

“On the Kyril Island Poets?”

He shook his head. “Various other things. This was an accidental but pleasant diversion.” He gave her a peculiar, unreadable look and his eyebrows quirked. “So what brings you here?  Do you have a particular interest in these poets?”

“Not really, I came out of…curiosity; I’d love to hear more about those letters Miklos wrote his poor wife; did he really her write her a letter every day after she died?”

“Indeed; his son found them years after his death.  No one knew.”

“And he wrote a poem in _every_ letter?  I’d love to read them all.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, not all of them anyway. Some of those poems are quite poor in my opinion, but some of them are…outstanding.  Depending on your point of view,” he added, “this devotion to his dead wife kept him sane or was a sign of insanity.  Most people prefer to leave the latter view unexplored.”

“That’s because most people are romantics, even if they don’t admit it.”

“Hmm.” He smiled a proper smile, she was sure now.  “I’m not sure I agree with that but what about yourself?”

“Me? Am I a romantic do you mean?” Delia smiled, holding his eyes. “Now that would depend on the context.”

“Delia!  I thought that was you!” Delia winced, and turned to face the owner of the voice – Lord Paul Vorhausner in his overly tight, but fashionable, clothes.  She made introductions dropping into polite hostess mode immediately.

“Charmed,” said Paul giving Duv a small nod and a look of shock as he looked at Duv’s clothes.  “Goodness.”  He pulled out a card and gave it to Duv. “My tailor, please pay him a visit.  You service people always seem to forget that not everything has to look like a uniform.  I suppose it’s due to your tiresome generic haircuts.”  And he patted Duv’s cheek.  Delia could have applauded the way Duv calmly pocketed the card and dryly thanked Paul.

Paul turned back to her, his powerful cologne making her eyes water.

“Are you coming to Sebastian’s party? It’s going to be all the crack!”

“I can’t make it, sorry.  So did you enjoy the symposium?”

Paul’s forehead creased. “Symposium? What symposium?  Oh you mean this?” He wrinkled his nose. “Lord, no!  I came in to use the lav, got lost. Looks like I arrived in the nick of time to rescue you too; I’ve got the gang with me, we’re going to Marcello’s; come with?”

“Excuse me,” Duv said nodding to her.  “I need to-“

“Oh, are we leaving now?” Delia took Duv’s arm, squeezed it and propelled him toward the side exit.  “Sorry, Paul, have to rush off.   You should ask Martya; she’s sat back there trying to catch your attention.”


	2. Chapter 2

Duv poured himself a drink, and prepared for a nice quiet evening of reading.  He settled back on the sofa, let out a sigh and put Boccaccio’s _Decameron_ aside. 

 _Alright, what is it?_  

Something unresolved and it was about time he faced it.  At work he was fine, too focussed to let anything distract him, it wasn’t solely ImpSec training that gave him that skill; it was a survival trait he’d learnt early in life.  He stood and walked to his book shelf, walked to his comconsole, scanned the messages again, went into the kitchen and walked out again. Was it still Laisa? No, he was doing all he could to come to terms with that, even if he was still adjusting to the burn of loss, regret and humiliation of having not made any impact on her whatsoever…

 But it wasn’t this that was niggling at him, his analytical mind had addressed Laisa from all angles and punched his gut with it – _you screwed up, accept friendship or have nothing._   He’d called her recently; he’d made efforts not to neglect their friendship while feeling the constant dissonance of wanting to talk to her and wanting to be alone.  He thought about calling her again and jumped at the sound of the chime on his comconsole and laughed when he saw it was from Laisa.

“I was just thinking of calling you,” he said, and took in her Komarran cream and blue blouse and jacket with a smile and an ache, musing as to how long it would be before she was dressing Barrayaran. 

She smiled.  “Oh good, is it urgent or can I go first?”

He waved a hand.  “It wasn’t about anything really; you look like you have news?”

“I do but I can’t stay on long.   I had to call you as soon as they left.” She leaned forward.  “I’ve just had tea with the Koudelka family,” she said with a speaking look.

He blinked. “That’s nice.”

“Nice?  Hmm.” She frowned. “I’ll have to be blunt, I’m afraid.  Are you interested in Delia Koudelka or not?”

“What?” he asked, his stomach tilting.

“She was fishing, Duv; about you. All the sisters brought you up in conversation, and Olivia told me that you and Delia spent the evening together, is that true?”

“This isn’t what you think.  She wanted to get away from her friend and I helped.  We went to a local café for coffee.  That’s it.”

Laisa narrowed her eyes.  “How long were you both at the café?”

“Why?” At Laisa’s exasperated look he let out an equally exasperated breath.  “I don’t know…about three hours.”  A very enjoyable three hours, it had gone too fast; he’d had the most erotic dreams about her and Laisa that night which - Laisa’s mouth dropped open and Duv wondered for a frozen moment if he’d said this out loud.   

Laisa closed and opened her eyes. “Three hours?  In those three hours, did she give you her number?”

“She gave me her card, yes.”

“And you haven’t called her?”

“Laisa, she was being polite.”

“Duv, half an hour is polite, three hours is _not_ polite!  Giving you her card is _not_ polite. She could have made excuses after half an hour; a woman like Delia Koudelka would know how to do that wouldn’t you say?”

“Laisa –”

“Look, Duv, I didn’t know what to do! Whether to put her off, or encourage her – you never mentioned this.  Is it because you don’t like her?”

“Of course I like her, but –“

“She seems quite intelligent to me and it can’t be her looks, because she is a beauty–” she frowned “unless you don’t like blondes.  _Do_ you like blondes, Duv?”

“Laisa, stop.” His tone startled her but he _had_ to end this.  “Delia Koudelka is, as you say, a fine woman but you’re reading too much into this.  I’m not making this mistake again – I mean I’m not – “

“Again?  Oh Duv, are you thinking of a past relationship?”    

Before he could tell her sharply to leave well alone, cursing himself for his slip, she turned to the side and then back to him with a frown.  “I’m sorry; I have to go.  Look, I don’t want to interfere.  If you don’t want my help that’s your call but you won’t know if Delia is a ‘mistake’ if you don’t at least give it a try.  You should call her, Duv because I tell you now she _likes_ you.  But I won’t say anything to her if you don’t want me to.” And she cut the com before he could exact that promise from her. 

_She’s making something out of nothing._

Duv drowned his drink.  The irony of Laisa’s attempts at matchmaking causing him to laugh at loud and shake his head at his life. 

Delia. 

He had tried to put her out of his head. Had refused to let himself read anything into his time with her.  Yes, he had enjoyed her company, but so what?  He had enjoyed Laisa’s company for five months and where had it got him?  Laisa was an incredibly intelligent woman but she was a romantic, more of a romantic than he had ever realised; it was fogging her judgement, she was seeing things that weren’t there and she’d been trying to pair him off with all her single friends.  This was just another aspect of it.  Besides, a woman like Delia Koudelka wouldn’t be interested in a Komarran…would she?  He swore and went back to not reading his book and not thinking of Delia Koudelka.

*

Delia threw off her shoes, rubbed her feet and lay back on the bed with a sigh. “I’m not wearing heels ever again, although as weapons they’ve been very useful.”

Olivia yawned and sat back in the armchair. “Claus and his wondering hands?”

“Yes, he won’t be able to dance for weeks. Perhaps months.”

Olivia smiled.  “Ouch.  I did the same.”

They shared a laugh.

Drou knocked on the part open door and smiled.  “Well done girls, Countess Vorkeres says she’s raised the highest amount in the ball’s history; Delia – she wants you and Martya to help arrange the next one too.  I said for her to contact you about it.”

“That’s fine,” Delia murmured closing her eyes, “maybe by that time my feet will have recovered.”

“I’m just glad that’s her last charity event this season,” Olivia said, “I know it’s all in a good cause but staying peppy for six hours straight is unnatural; it’s all but killed Martya.”

“I heard that,” Martya said making her entrance.

“You do remember this is my room?” Delia asked with a yawn.

“I’m glad you heard me Martya,” Olivia said, “means I won’t have to repeat myself.  You won’t get people to part with their money by scowling at them.”

“They shouldn’t need to be persuaded to give to charity,” Martya said, “and –“

“Spare me!” said Olivia, “I’m in no mood for your soap box.  I’m going to make some tea.”

“I’ll join you,” said Drou and Delia heard her door close.

“Delia –“

“Haven’t you left?” Delia asked. 

“I have Galeni news,” Martya said, “from Laisa, but if you don’t want it…”

Delia was already sitting up. “What kind of news?”

“She left me a message, sounds like she was in a rush but the gist of it is, all that time in the café? Duv thought you were being polite because he helped you get away from Paul, that it wasn’t anything more than that.”

“But I gave him my card!”

“I know, but this is the best bit.  Laisa says she thinks Duv suffered a recent disappointment that’s making him relationship skittish.”

“And she doesn’t realise…?”

“That _she_ was the disappointment? No.”

Delia laughed.  “Oh, God.  I shouldn’t laugh.  Poor Duv. But this makes sense now…yes, I can see why he hasn’t called.” Delia was off her bed and pacing.  “Martya, no funning around.  About Laisa, from what I’ve told you, do you think Duv is bruised or broken?”

“From what you and Laisa have both said –  bruised, _but_ I don’t see either of you as having an objective insight,” she said drily, “until you see him again you’re not going to know for sure.”

“True, but–“

“And it may be too soon for him, _or_ he’s interested and just completely useless at reading women.”

“Right. Tell me again everything he said to you at the State dinner.”

“The what?? Why?”

Delia stopped pacing and faced her sibling. “Because it might help!  It’s the little things.”

Martya threw herself in the chair and chewed on her lip.  “You spoke to him as much as I did.  Erm… he mentioned he liked the boring classical music Gregor was playing –“

“Chopin.”

“Like I said, boring…Then Laisa was talking about sightseeing and how she hasn’t seen the new botanical gardens and Galeni said he hadn’t either.  Ivan said they had a great tea shop.”

Delia rolled her eyes.  “He would.  I bet he mentioned their cake.”

“You know Ivan, and then we all talked about cakes and sweets. You want me to go on?”

“Yes. No matter how frivolous.”

Martya rubbed her eyes and blew out a breath.  “Let me think – oh Duv said he liked those horrible sugared almonds and Ivan said Duv used to eat them at the embassy, and crack his teeth into them during meetings to get everyone’s attention at odd intervals.  Galeni said he did it to wake everyone up and was surprised Ivan noticed.” Martya laughed.  “You should have seen Ivan’s face... Ivan told me after that Galeni would only eat the white ones too– don’t you think that’s odd?  Anyway he also –”

Delia stood up. “That’s it! And not the botanical gardens, yes. That’s it.”

Martya’s brow furrowed. “What’s it?  Just how much champagne did you have tonight?”

“I know what to do.  I need to make it clear to Duv I’m interested _and_ for the next time we meet for it to count for both of us without it being too serious, _but_ serious enough to see if he’s worth it.”

“How the hell are you going to do all that on one date?”

Delia grinned.  “Strategy.”

“Strategy?  Oh, I see. You've not done that in a while,” Martya said and frowned  “Are you sure that will work with Duv Galeni?”

“Of course! But first, I’m going to hit him with a brick!”

*

Duv entered his apartment building foyer surprised to see anyone waiting there this time of night; the stocky officer looked up from his reader, stood sharply with a salute, dropping his sandwich and reader in the process.

“Captain Galeni, sir,” the officer said, sounding relieved and far too enthusiastic for this time of night, “I’m Ensign Vorona,” he declared.

Duv saluted back and nodded.  Vorona wasn’t ImpSec, he had no idea who this boy was, so he waited.

Vorona smiled and whispered, “I have something for you, sir.”  He returned to the chair he’d been occupying and pulled out a large bag from underneath it.  Duv, ever wary, watched Vorona unseal the bag and take out a large cream and gold wrapped package, which he tried to hand to Duv. 

Duv stared at the parcel, folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  “I’m touched, Ensign,” he deadpanned, “you shouldn’t have.”

The ensign blushed to the roots of his pale hair. “I forgot the – ah – one moment, sorry, sir.” He returned to his chair again, placing the parcel carefully on the seat, and pulled out an envelope from the bag; he handed it to Duv.

“I’m to wait for an answer, sir,” the ensign whispered, turning his back.

Duv sighed, shook his head, _this better not be a bloody prank._ Heopened the cream envelope, pulling out its matching heavy paper and read it with surprise, a smile tugging hard at his lips; he read it again and buried his smile as he said, “You have another envelope?”

The ensign didn’t turn around but held out the envelope behind his back.  Duv rolled his eyes. He took the envelope, pulled out the blank paper, and pulling a pen out of his pocket wrote an answer and sealed it.  “You can turn around now,” Duv said struggling to keep a straight face.  “You’re to take this straight to her.”

“Yes, sir, I know sir,” Vorona said, placing the envelope carefully in his pocket as if was something fragile.   This time when Vorona handed him the elegant package, Duv took it without question. Vorona returned to the chair, picked up his reader off the floor and disposed of the half-eaten sandwich with a sigh. 

“How did you know what time I’d be here, ensign?”

Vorona turned to him with a look of surprise. “I didn’t, sir.”

“How long have you been waiting?”

Vorona looked at his wristcom.  “About four hours, sir.”

“I see.  Do you often run errands like this?”

“Sometimes…” And then Vorona added, “but this is for _Miss Koudelka_ ,” he whispered reverently, as if that explained everything, “she said to wait until the evening but I didn’t want to miss you, sir so I came straight away and waited.”

Duv, as requested by the author of the letter, didn’t mock the ensign.  “I see. Well, I’m sure she’ll be – eh –impressed by your efforts.  Thank you, ensign.”

Vorona beamed and Duv, restraining himself from giving an array of acidic put downs, turned his back, rolled his eyes again and wished Vorona goodnight. 

It didn’t matter what was in the package, it was the thought that counted, Duv kept telling himself as he walked rapidly to his apartment.  He abandoned his usual routine of _take-off boots, check comconsole_ and instead sat down on the nearest chair, running his hands over the cream and gold wrapping.  He unwrapped the package methodically, revealing a sturdy cream box with a fine gold filigree pattern.  Could it get better than this?  Not even on his birthday had he ever received anything this elegant.

He unsealed the lid and a familiar sugar scent filled the air; he laughed at the white sugared almonds that filled the box to the brim.  He ran his fingers over those smooth shells, enjoying the sound and scent and laughing at himself.  He placed one in his mouth, and taking out Delia’s letter, re-read it again. And again.

_Dear Duv,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Inside the package is something I know you will love.  How do I know? It’s a secret I may reveal in time.  Accompanying this gift (bribe) is an invitation.  All details are below.  I’m looking forward to spending more time in your company, Duv.  I hope to see you very soon.  Please confirm your attendance or non-attendance by returning a simple yes or no in the envelope provided by the ensign.  He is performing messenger duties as a favour to my sister, and he doesn’t know this letter and package are from me; he also thinks you are passing this on to someone else.  He loves the intrigue of it all.  Please don’t tease him, he’s a genuine romantic and there are very few of those left._

_I await your reply, and hopefully your company._

_Delia x_

And below that were the details of when and where to meet at the Botanical Gardens and instructions to wear comfortable shoes… 

But Duv's elation didn’t last long.  By the time he turned into bed, his thoughts were doing their best to sabotage the possibilities.  He tossed and turned all night dreaming of Laisa and Delia laughing at him, while they tried to drown him in sugared almonds.


	3. Chapter 3

Delia was dropped off around the corner, after her mother had driven past the benches (as instructed) to make sure Duv was waiting.  This way Delia was able to get a good look at him as she walked up.  He was bent over a reader, periodically looking at his wristcom; she wasn’t late but she could see the doubts on his face and his hunched body.  _You look like hard work, Duv;_ by the end of the day she’d know whether he was worth the trouble.  As she got closer, she took in his clothes – simple but well cut casual trousers and jacket, classic rather than the latest fashion in olive with a black t-shirt underneath. Did he have naturally good taste or did he have help?  He looked up and saw her, she smiled and he dropped his reader.

“Is it broken?” she asked reaching for it but he grabbed it first.

“Ah no, it’ll be fine.”

She caught a glimpse of one of the titles before he shut it off and slipped it in his pocket, she inwardly grinned.  Now that was a book she didn’t expect!

She sat next to him and leaned back on the bench.  “I’m glad the bribe worked.”

He smiled.  “You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.”

“Oh didn’t you like it?”

“Nicest invitation I’ve ever received.” He turned to her, those heavily-lidded eyes intense, “and I don’t know how to thank you.”

She leapt to her feet.  “But you just thanked me.  Let’s go in.”  He stood and walked to the right but she turned left.

“Aren’t we going into the gardens?” he asked. 

Delia grinned and shook her head, pointing to what was next door.

Duv looked at the sign, stared and let out a laugh.  “Miniature golf?”

“Ever played?”

“Never.”

“Great, I can teach you.”

*

Duv putted the ball and laughed.  “Good God, finally.”

“You only took four strokes,” Delia said, “you’re not doing that bad for a beginner.”

“I’m not doing well either,” he said dryly but she could recognise that – yes – that was definitely a smile on his face.

Delia grinned.  “Practice and all that, Duv; on to the windmill.”  She walked on and looked over her shoulder, Duv was taking off his jacket with a sudden preoccupied look on is his face, his forehead furrowed.  “I’ll follow on,” he said catching her eye, “you don’t have to wait.”

She nodded and made her way slowly to the windmill, a spring in her step.   So far Duv had passed all her tests; the main one being he retained his sense of humour, he was competitive but he didn’t let it his lack of skill frustrate him – he didn’t get peeved like Ivan, or pathologically competitive like Miles.  Also the armoury of subjects Duv had knowledge of was breath taking, but he didn’t monopolise the conversation – not like some men who would prattle on thinking it was impressive to bore you rigid with their knowledge.  (She shuddered when she remembered a previous escort who had done just that _.  He_ didn’t make it to a second date.)  And what she most liked was Duv genuinely _listened_ , just as he had that first time they talked in the café; was it a natural disposition or a learned skill? 

She turned around, realising he’d not caught her up; her eyes tracked him to the fence, on the other side; there were a few others there too but Duv stood apart from them.  As she moved closer, she could hear singing, and she almost stumbled when she saw the rapturous look on Duv’s face as he listened.  _Huh_. Those brown bedroom eyes of his sparkled; she’d never seen them like that, not with her…

“My God,” Duv whispered, “do you think she’s going to sing it all? It’s nineteen verses.  Sorry,” he added.  “I meant to come over to get you, but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t imagining it.”

She turned towards the high fence separating the course from the botanical gardens.  “Maybe it’s a concert?  It sounds familiar but I can’t recall the song.”

“It’s The Lady of Shalott, by Tennyson.  It’s a poem.”

 _I know it’s a poem!_ She took a breath.  “Yes, it’s quite a tragic tale isn’t it?”

“I’ve never heard it sung like this.”

And then he stopped talking, turning his face away from her.  Delia waited, holding her hands together so she wouldn’t fidget.  Normally she would enjoy something like this – normally – but this wasn’t part of her plan and she didn’t like it. Duv was ignoring her!  But she wasn’t going to give up that easily, even though this would go against him. 

She waited for the harp instrumental which played between some verses.  It finally kicked in after the Lady of Shalott sees Lancelot, looks down on Camelot and triggers the curse for her death. _About damn time._

Delia cleared her throat.  “She sings it well.  Shall we play on? They’re quite strict on the closing times here and the last few holes are very tricky.”  _And I want to see how you react when you lose to me._

Duv puffed out a chuckle.  “They won’t close it, not for you.  They’d probably let you have the run of the course until midnight.”

“What do you mean?”

“The owner? I’m sure it wasn’t for my benefit he came out to ask if we needed anything.  One of your many admirers…”

Delia’s stomach swirled, did she imagine that sour note in his tone – she must have.  She shrugged. “He’s sweet, and a great philanthropist too.  He always gives generously at the fundraisers; I know his daughter from school.”

“Ah,” said Duv, as the harp continued its irritating pluck, pluck, pluck.  Delia wanted to get hold of this woman and throttle her; this bloody Lady of Shalott was derailing her plans!

“If you’d prefer to listen to the singing,” Delia said trying not to grit her teeth, “we can go to the botanical gardens and leave, although it’s a shame to leave the game unfinished.”

“Which game would that be?  Yours or the golf?”

There was that tone…perspiration crawled up her back and neck.  “What do you mean?” she asked attempting lightness.

“Your assessment of me – how am I doing by the way?”

The singing began again and the onlookers threw them a look, so they moved further away.

“I still don’t know what you mean,” she said, licking her lips, her mouth dry.

“Don’t insult my intelligence, and I won’t insult yours,” Duv said softly but Delia could feel it, fires banked and rising. “I know when I’m being weighed and measured, you aren’t that subtle Delia, you have too many tells. Fortunately ImpSec training isn’t something you can check at the door.”

Delia had never been one to blush but she was sure she flushed head to toe but this embarrassment was tempered with her own fury.

“There is nothing wrong with me ascertaining if you are the type of person I would like to see again.  Are you telling me you’ve never done any fore planning in your relationships or potential relationships?”

“Of course – I have my own checkboxes too, but I’m afraid I’m very old fashioned, Delia.  I like to get to know someone without testing their mental reflexes under artificial conditions.  Has this _ever_ worked for you?” He asked indicating the course, “because I’m assuming I’m one of many you’ve brought here.”

Delia took a breath. “Yes, I’ve brought thousands men of here,” she said sarcastically, “it’s been very good at separating the wheat from the chaff.”

“Indeed? So what happens to the wheat?  Is Vorona one of them? Do they become part of your entourage of admirers to pick-up and discard as and when the mood takes you because you can’t quite make up your mind about them?”

“How _dare_ you! I don’t – I don’t play with people.  I have never done that.  Never.”

“Good.” He stepped closer.  “Because I tell you now, I won’t be anyone’s lapdog and I won’t be manipulated into it with false gifts.”

“False – _oh!_    I wish I hadn’t sent you those sweets now! Do you think it was easy?  Do you think this is something I always do because I _do not!_ And not one blasted person sold those foul sweets in one colour – not one! I had to pick them out from all the pink, yellow and blue ones _and_ the wrapping took an age!  I was trying to get your stupid attention that I liked you, since you were too stupid to realise it yourself!”

Duv was smiling! His eyes twinkling as he closed the distance and dropped his eyes to her putter.   “You have a temper, Miss Koudelka,” he murmured.

Delia’s eyes dropped too and she unclenched her hand from the handle, letting it drop as she stretched her aching fingers. “No. Rarely. A small temper maybe,” she said watching his smile turn into a grin and she shook her head and burst out a laugh.  “Duv –“

“I like your laugh.”

“You’re exasperating!”

He raised his eyebrows.  “Chaff exasperating?”

She burst out another laugh.  “You asked for that, implying what you did.  It was insulting!”

“Yes, but I don’t know you, Delia,” he said suddenly serious.  “I've known women who delight in tests and games, and I didn't think you were like that. You’re very different today than you were at the café.  I wasn’t going to say anything but I seem to be craving...honesty lately.  Today felt like a well-worn act; like you were going through the motions, that it didn’t matter who I was.” 

“Oh.” Delia was mortified.  “Good God, Duv no, today was supposed to be about us both getting to know each other.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, “because you kept changing the subject when I brought up things which – I’m assuming – weren’t in that mental checklist of yours.  _This_ is the first conversation we’ve had; everything else has been a one-sided interrogation, albeit a polite one.”

Delia was floored, she wanted to protest but it was too close to the truth.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t - oh _hell_ , this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go but…you don’t know what it’s like.”

“Try me.”

She sighed, avoiding his eyes and looking at the ground.  “This was a way of trying to find out what I could in a short space of time.  To put it bluntly, I don’t have the luxury of taking my time.”

She stopped looking at the ground and met his eyes; Duv looked confused.  “Do you think I’m rushing you?”

“No, but you’re not Barrayaran nor a woman.”

Duv nodded.  “Ah. I think I’m beginning to see.”

“And it isn’t just that.  I have certain social standing I can’t dismiss; everyone is watching me -”

“But-”

“Don’t give me buts,” she said sharply, “I’ve heard them all.  Don’t give me that guff about other planetary courtship rituals and how I could do things differently.  I know about them, I’ve thought about them but I live _here_ on Barrayar. I have to be realistic. And anyway the truth is I don’t want a long courtship; that isn’t me, but I don’t want to rush anything either. Does this make sense?”

“Perfectly. Go on.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather hunt out the Lady of Shalott?” she asked.

His eyes lit with a deep smoulder that did odd tingle things to her head to toe.  “I will if you try and change the subject on me again.  Help me understand, Delia,” he said softly.

She smiled.  “Alright,” she sighed.  “I can’t spend too long making a decision about my relationships, Duv; it only takes a few weeks for people to start pestering me – not just me but my family too - as to whether or not I’m betrothed.  It may not sound like a big deal, but I can’t tell you how grating and wearing it is.  And even if I want more time, people can be quite nasty about it; upsetting my parents and accusing me of what you just accused me of.  But I don’t tease men in that way, Duv.  They know where they stand.  I’ve learnt the hard way how sensitive you men are, especially officers,” she added a touch mischievously.

Duv nodded.  “We are a delicate breed.”

Delia laughed and Duv eyed her with a smile and then a contorted brow. “It’s a balancing act, Delia, I can see that and sympathise.  And as for other planets – believe me even Betan courtship rituals have their problems.  There is no perfect answer.  I’m not saying you’re wrong, but I much prefer this honest and not so polite Delia who loses her temper and says guff.”

She burst out laughing.  “I never said guff!  And you have a temper too, Duv, I felt it.”

“No. Rarely. A small one maybe – ow!” she had hit him playfully on the arm and then linked it, steering him for a walk; not wanting to let go.   

They walked in preoccupied silence for a while before Delia broke it: “So Duv Galeni, since you seem to be such an expert on this, what do you think we should do next - what do _you_ want to do next?”

Duv snorted.  “I’m not an expert; lately I just know what I _don’t_ want.”

“God, that’s it exactly. Yes.” She caught his eye.  “I’m so glad you said something.” Her heart was bounding about when he grinned, and it was becoming difficult to concentrate; she tried not to sniff too hard when she caught the scent of his cologne and held his arm tighter.    

“I had to say something I–” He cleared his throat.  “Since you’ve now been so honest with me I’m going to do the same.”

There was a long pause and Delia bit her tongue to stop herself from prompting him.  They walked away from the main course where there was no one else but them, and Duv cleared his throat again.

“I was fond of someone once and – you don’t mind me telling you this?”

“I want to hear this,” Delia said.  “Whatever you want to tell me, Duv.” And she pressed his arm again.

“Alright…Well…You see, I thought she was perfect; she fitted all my wants but it wasn’t real.  There was nothing wrong with _her_ ,” he added hurriedly, and a touch bitterly, “but I’ve only just realised it was a fantasy.  I never made the effort to know her outside of _my_ requirements; outside of my plans.” He shook his head at himself. “I was utterly blinkered, Delia, and always on my polite best with her, and because of that, I don’t think she knows - knew me well either.  I don’t want to make that mistake again.”

She didn’t have time to unpack his assessment of his relationship with Laisa but it rang painfully true.  _I can help you get over this Duv. I can._

“I need time, Delia but I don’t want to _waste_ time.  May I be completely honest and blunt?”

“You mean this isn’t blunt?” She lowered her eyes to meet his.  “Yes, of course, please carry on being blunt.” _Always, please._

“It’s about Miles.”

Delia stared. “ _Miles?”_

“And Vorpatril.  I don’t normally listen to gossip, Delia, but everyone seems to think - and you were with Miles at the State dinner - I don’t want any misunderstanding –“

“Neither of them are serious about me,” Delia said bluntly, rescuing him from spelling out that question.  “You’re not stepping on anyone’s toes, Duv.” She suppressed a laugh, basking in the relief that flooded his face.

“Great! I mean, good - very good. There’s something else too.”

Delia waited, hoping he wouldn’t bring up anyone else. Duv stopped and faced her. 

“Right now I’m not sure of anything,” he said abruptly, “except I’m sure I want to know you better.”

And that was one of the most flattering things anyone had ever said to her.

“I feel the same,” Delia whispered, “about you I mean. Yes.”

Duv’s surprise was painful.  God, how emotions fogged him up! How could he be so insightful in one moment and so oblivious in the next?  How could he not see that right now she couldn't help but adore him? _I’m going to have to hit him with a lot of bricks…_

“Well,” he breathed.  “Good. But we’ll take our time?”

“Yes,” said Delia, “and for both our sakes not broadcast it; we’ll be discreet and see how it goes.  Between your pace and my pace I think we can meet somewhere in the middle.” 

“I’m not sure what that means.”

Delia grinned.  “But aren’t you curious about finding out?”

His smile turned into a frown.  “Yes, but no games, Delia –“

“No games, no tests,” Delia said earnestly, knowing she wouldn't gain his trust overnight;  He was so adorable when he was so serious; she moved closer to him and kissed him.  She didn’t intend to, this wasn’t the pace she meant, she had rules about types of kisses and when to encourage them, rules which went west as Duv returned her kiss with equal enthusiasm; his scorching mouth and delicate searching tongue exploding her nerves in new places. His hands were still in her hair when they parted, his fingers grazed her neck, she muffled a thrill and he stepped further back.  They stared at each other, Delia gripping his arms until her legs returned. 

“We should…return the putters,” Duv said, his breath ragged.

“What? Oh. Yeah. Putters.”

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  He closed the distance, and gave her soft, chaste kiss on her cheek.  Delia, grinning, (God she could _not_ stop grinning!) took his arm, gripped it to steady her as they slowly made their way back.

“I think we may need to work on this discreet thing,” Delia said.

“Yes,” Duv said seriously, “I’m...looking forward to it.”

Delia stifled a giggle. “Yes, so we should probably work on it...whenever we get the chance.”

After that, all conversation became wonderfully silly and they left for a quiet, giggly, _discreet_ dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trobadora ~ many thanks for the prompt; hope you don't mind that the missing scenes are just the beginning but I couldn't find a way of Duv moving from Laisa to Delia in less detail. 
> 
> This fic has had multiple rewrites but I am finally 'happy' with it, (well as happy as I will let myself be) and I would love to add more chapters when I get the chance. I intended to do a 'few weeks later' date and a 'post Duv-ImpSec-prison' date, but they're not done yet. 
> 
> Also The Lady of Shalott thing is in there for a reason but Laisa and two other people are involved so I had to cut it as it was too distracting from Duvelia. It may end up in another part. UPDATE ON THIS NOTE: I was listening to a lot of Loreena Mckennitt when I was writing this (also listening to a lot of radiohead and Def Leppard but that's got nothing to do with this) and assumed I'd been inspired by Loreena's singing Lady of Shalott BUT then I remembered Lanna Michaels superb fic: [Your College English Classes, Except with Hot Guys Banging](http://archiveofourown.org/works/331473) and it may have unconsciously come from there too, so I feel its only right I acknowledge it as Duv's fondness for Tennyson is mentioned:D 
> 
> **Dedicated to a_shepherd/Sue and Ms K B for writer encouragement and putting up with my writer angst in the last two months after that 'incident'. MASSIVE thanks K for the vital beta read :D**
> 
> Thank you also to quartzpebble who did the first beta read months ago and made me rethink a lot of it :D
> 
>  
> 
> ((Also got a fic brewing about Miles and mini-golf (oh yes, the jokes) but of course Miles has the last laugh (not written it yet, it's in my head though- look!!) )


End file.
